Karma mah Gitu Orangnya
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Karma yang baru memasuki SMA berusaha mencari tambatan hati, karena menurutnya SMA adalah kepanjangan dari 'Selalu Macarin Anak orang.' Pantang baginya untuk menjomblo. Karena yang diinginkannya adalah double bukan menjadi single.


**Karma mah Gitu Orangnya**

 _Ansatsu kyoshitsu © Yusei Matsui_

 **Disclaimer:** Ansatsu kyoshitsu © Yusei Matsui

 **Pairing:** Akabane Karma X Nagisha Shota

 **Genre:** Romance with light Humor and Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku Karma Akabane menyukai Nagisha Shiota. Anak desa sebelah yang memiliki rambut sebiru air laut yang dangkal dengan wajah putih bersih layaknya bintang iklan sabun Sinzui. Belum lagi twintailnya yang menggemaskan. Yang membuatku berfikir kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan saat pertama kali kami berjumpa pada MOPD beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku hanya mengira kalau dia hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang tengah dikerjai kakak kelas untuk memakai seragam laki-laki selama MOPD berlangsung. Maka, selama MOPD aku coba-coba mendekatinya karena kebetulan kami sekelompok dan tentunya berada dikelas yang sama.

"Hei Nagisha, apa ayah ibumu tidak marah melihat kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Hah?" Nagisha menampakkan raut herannya.

"Kapan kau akan memakai rok?"

"Rok? Untuk apa? Aku kan laki-laki."

Jawaban singkat Nagisha langsung membuatku shock. Menyadari kalau ternyata usaha PDKT ku yang selalu rajin memberi yupi berbentuk hati dipagi hari, ternyata harus berakhir dengan hati yang teriris dengan tragis.

Hari-haripun berlalu. Aku akhirnya berusaha untuk move on dengan mencari tambatan hati yang lain. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau bergelar jomblo di masa SMA yang kata teman-temanku merupakan kepanjangan dari 'Selalu Macarin Anak orang.' Sungguh, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Apa kata kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, oom, tante, mamah, papah, adik, kakak, tetangga, dan para pengurus karang taruna lainnya kalau mereka tahu bahwa seorang Akabane Karma MASIH BELUM mempunyai pacar!

Pernah aku mencoba untuk mendekati si cantik Yukiko Kanzaki namun sayangnya gagal. Aku ditolak gara-gara cara tertawaku yang lebih mirip boneka _*Chaki_ ketimbang personil Jiketi atau bahkan Yuki Kaji. Pernah juga mendekati Toka Yada, si manis berponitail. Tapi, ahhh…. Aku harus terpaksa mundur karena berdasarkan desas desus, ayahnya adalah seorang bos mafia terkemuka. Jujur, aku sedang tidak ingin menambah jumlah 'kakak'dalam jaringan Yakuza yang diorganisir oleh ayahnku secara turun temurun karena itu artinya akan semakin banyak orang yang harus kutatar. Tak lama kemudian ide untuk berpacaran dengan Ritsu pun sempat terlontar dari salah seorang temanku. Ayolah…. Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau kencan pertamaku berakhir dengan mengelapi seluruh barang elektronik yang jumlahnya bisa mencapai ratusan dengan berbagai ukuran didalam rumahnya.

Lama-kelamaan akupun sedikit putus asa. Disaat aku tengah menggalau di belakang kebun sekolah, Nagisa datang menghiburku. Menepuk-nepuk rambut merahku menggunakan tangan halusnya sambil menyemangatiku untuk tidak berpundung ria. Saat itu pula aku langsung sadar kalau aku benar-benar gagal untuk move on. Hatiku yang tadinya potek karena mengetahui kalau Nagisha adalah seorang laki-laki, kini mendadak sembuh. Ya…, begitulah…. Cintakupun kembali bersemi di belakang kebun sekolah. Ditemani suara belalang dan jangkrik yang saling bersahutan disore hari.

"Nagisha, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo jadian denganku."

Suara gagakpun bersahutan seiring dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah si manis berambut biru yang sedang duduk disampingku sambil menatap cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Karma-kun, kupikir kelas kita masih memiliki banyak stok perempuan yang manis untuk kau pacari."

Aku melenggang pergi. Pahit untuk berada disamping orang yang sudah menolak cintamu yang baru saja kembali bersemi selama beberapa menit. Sekali lagi, akupun potek.

Tak terasa hari berganti hingga menjadi minggu yang kemudian terakumulasi menjadi bulan. Aku berusaha menempatkan diriku sebagai temannya. Bermain bola dengannya tanpa sanggup berpikir untuk beradu pedang dengannya. Ide untuk menjadi stalkerpun segera kubuang jauh-jauh, karena bagaimanapun aku ini masih merupakan jajaran most wanted seme di Koran pelangi yang beredar illegal disekolah. Karena hal itu pulalah aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyuruh "kakak-kakakku" untuk segera menculiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai sandera seumur hidup didalam rumahku.

"Hei, Karma-kun, cepatlah bersiap-siap karena kita sebentar lagi harus berkumpul dipinggir kolam." Seru Nagisha saat pelajaran olahraga mau dimulai.

"Kau sendiri belum ganti baju."

"Ini aku mau ganti baju. Ayo cepat." Nagisha langsung menarik tanganku menuju ruang ganti laki-laki. Namun belum juga kami berdua sempat memasuki ruang ganti, tiba-tiba beberapa lelaki dari kelas kamipun menghadang.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju, masa' ganti kulit." Jawabku asal dan langsung mendapat tendangan kecil dari kaki mulus Nagisha.

"Karma, kau boleh masuk." Kata Yuma Isogai, ketua kelas kami. "Dan kau Nagisha…." Isogai lalu menunjuk batang hidung Nagisha.

"Ya."

"Silahkan pakai ruangan yang disebelah sana."

Mataku dan juga Nagisha langsung mengarah pada sebuah pintu ruangan bertuliskan _*Hideyoshi_ yang terletak disamping ruang ganti anak-anak perempuan.

"Maaf Nagisha, aku lupa kalau gendermu adalah hideyoshi." Kataku sambil tertawa pelan. Sedetik kemudian tawaku lagsung berganti karena tiba-tiba Nagisha langsung menyikutku sambil cemberut.

Tak lama setelah selesai mengganti seragamku dengan sebuah celana pendek untuk berenang, aku langsung berdiri didepan pintu ruangan 'Hideyoshi'. Menunggu Nagisha yang juga sedang berganti baju. Ketika pintu tersebut dibuka, aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Memandangi kulit putih Nagisha yang hanya tertutup celana pendek diatas lutut. Aku yakin sebentar lagi darahku akan keluar dari hidung kalau saja Kaede Kayano tidak buru-buru menutupi bagian depan tubuh Nagisha dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Nagisha, apa yang kau lakukan?" Omel si gadis berambut hijau yang merupakan salah satu teman dekat Nagisha tersebut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Nagisha memasang wajah polos sambil berusaha menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi dadanya namun sayangnya gagal.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" Perintah Kaede dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Hei, aku sudah memakai baju!" Protes Nagisha.

"Kau cuma memakai celana! Kau tidak boleh memamerkan dadamu didepan umum! Kau hanya boleh memamerkannya didepan suamimu!"

Aku langsung tertawa. Ekspresi datar yang ditampilkan oleh Nagisha benar-benar membuatku tak tahan untuk menyerahkan bajuku. "Ini…. Kau bisa memakainya kalau kau mau." Kataku sambil menawarkan kaus oblong padanya.

"Tidak perlu!" Dengan kesal Nagishapun kembali memasuki ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Ya, bagaimanapun kuakui kalau Nagisha memang lebih cocok untuk masuk dalam gender Hideyoshi ketimbang laki-laki.

Setelah sekian lama aku menghabiskan waktu layaknya anak lelaki kebanyakan yang kelebihan hormon testosteron, akupun harus menghadapi musim ujian yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan segala jenis mata pelajaran. Yang menjadi masalah adalah saat Nagisha menyeretku keperpustakaan. Menyuruhku duduk berhadapan dengannya didekat jendela dan memintaku untuk mengajari matematika.

"Lalu kalau dibeginikan hasilnya segini. Benar kan?" Tanyanya setelah sebelumnya berhasil menjawab dua soal dari lima pertanyaan dengan benar.

Aku segera mengambil kertas yang ia serahkan. Mengecek jawaban yang ditulis olehnya dengan tulisan yang lumayan rapi. "Nagisha, lebih baik kuajari kau cara memukul orang dengan baik, atau cara mencuri dompet tanpa ketahuan . Atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu tata cara untuk menyelinap kedalam museum berisikan benda berharga tanpa ketahuan." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak butuh." Wajah Nagisha yang tiba-tiba berada didepanku sontak membuatku kaget. Aku harus menahan nafas saat mataku melihat pemandangan indah yanag terpapar secara eksplisit didepan kedua mataku. Tanpa dikomando aku langsung meraih wajahnya dan buru-buru mencium bibir tipisnya dengan singkat.

Sesaat setelah ciuman berakhir, aku segera melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pipi halusnya. Kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan kemudian memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan warna merah pada wajah masing-masing.

"Se…seharusnya kau menentukan X kuadratnya lebih dulu."

"Ba…baik. Aku mengerti." Katanya sambil kembali menghadapi lembar soal yang tadi sudah kuperiksa.

Dua menitpun berlalu. Ekor mataku sesekali melirik kearahnya sambil pura-pura melihat pemandangan berupa langit biru yang berada diluar jendela. Merasa aneh dengan kekakuan suasana yang mendadak muncul akibat kelakuanku tadi, akupun berinisiatif untuk memegang punggung tangannya dan otomatis hal itu membuat Nagisha yang sedang duduk dihadapanku langsung mendongakkan kepala. Berusaha menatapku dengan wajar.

"Maaf, tapi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Nagisha langsung menjatuhkan pulpen yang dipegangnya keatas lantai perpustakaan yang berkeramik putih.

"Mungkin aneh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling darimu."

"Tapi kita laki-laki."

"Ya, aku laki-laki. Tapi kau Hideyoshi. Aku rasa itu tak akan jadi masalah."

Nagisha menghela nafas. "Aku ini laki-laki."

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu. Selama itu bisa membuatmu senang. Yang penting, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Nagisha terlihat berfikit untuk sejenak, kemudian iapun tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba."

Sambil ikut tersenyum aku menambah jumlah telapak tangan dan mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan kirinya.

"Kupikir menjadi pacarmu masih lebih baik ketimbang diculik dan diawetkan untuk dipajang didalam kamarmu."

Akupun tertawa kecil. Kemudian kuraih telapak tangannya untuk lebih mendekatkan tangan kirinya kearahku. "Terima kasih." Kataku sambil mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sa…sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat sambil sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, maka dimulailah kisah cintaku dengan Nagisha Shiota yang mewarnai hari-hariku dengan indah.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

*Chucky: Boneka yang merupakan pembunuh. Ref: Movie 'Curse of Chucky', 'Child's Play' dan film Chucky lainnya.

*Hideyoshi: Salah seorang karakter trap yang gendernya dikhususkan. Ref: Anime 'Baka to Test'

Aloooooo salam kenal. Aku Mizukinokawaii. Mizu baru pertama kali nulis di Fandom ini, karena itu mohon bimbingannya. Mizu harap minna yang membaca cerita ini bisa terhibur. Mizu juga ucapin terima kasih untuk minnatachi yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, memfollow dan juga memfavorit cerita ini. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dikarya Mizu yang lain ya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pic source:**_

 _ **40DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/38b828211e5c1c6212592b2f8948a7e2/tumblr_n2hk8cVNb81s8o9ago4_500DOTjpg**_


End file.
